Christmas Shuffle!
by Darkshadow91
Summary: Drabbles of our favorite shugo chara characters put to Christmas music. RimaXNagi, AmuXIkuto, UtauXKukai, YayaXKairi. Sorry, no Tadase. R&R, please.


Author's note: I don't own any of the songs or characters. Anyone have any requests, please message me.

MY ONLY WISH THIS YEAR- BRITNEY SPEARS

Amu held the letter tight to her chest. She had never before written a letter to Santa, for she didn't really believe in the apparition. But she was desperate. She scrunched her eyes tight, "Please, please, please."

Holding her breath, she slipped the letter in the mail slot. All it said in the letter was, "I know exactly what I want this year. I want Ikuto back."

Her task done, she turned back to her home, hoping that Santa would finally hear her.

I WANT A HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS

"So what'd you ask for Christmas?"

Rima glanced up at the purple-haired young man, raising a delicate eyebrow, "None of your business."

He chuckled, his golden eyes amused, "Come on, Rima. You can tell me. I'm your best friend."

She gave him a dark look, "You're not gonna drop it, are you?"

He smiled widely, "Nope."

She rolled her eyes, having no intention on telling him that she wanted him for Christmas, "A hippopotamus."

He blinked, confused, "Excuse me?"

"I asked for a hippopotamus for Christmas. A real, live one. And Santa better get it for me."

He seemed at a loss for words, "You're not serious."

She just smiled.

UNDERNEATH THE TREE- KELLY CLARKSON

Amu snuggled into Ikuto's chest, enjoying his warmth. For a moment, he seemed to be purring and Amu giggled. Ikuto just smirked, pulling her closer. They sat in front of the warm fireplace, looking over their handiwork.

The Christmas tree looked beautiful, the lights casting shadows across the room. The presents were all underneath the tree, but Amu knew they'd mean little to her if Ikuto wasn't there beside her. Amu sighed contentedly, "I'm glad you returned, Ikuto."

The neko nodded, "I told you I'd come back for you."

"I know…But it just wasn't the same without you. You're all I need, Ikuto," she looked up at him, her gold eyes warm with affection. Ikuto smirked again, then leaned down and kissed her, his lips soft.

He pulled back, a real smile lighting up his face, "You're my little strawberry, and I'll never leave you again. I've finally found the place I belong."

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, you need to tell me this minute what you want for Christmas," Rima poked a finger at his chest, a cute frown on her pretty face. He chuckled, a smile climbing unbidden onto his lips. His heart pattered in his chest, and he wished it would stop. Why, oh, why did he have to fall for Rima Mashiro?

He shrugged, "I don't really know what I want for Christmas."

Rima glared at him, her eyes piercing him until he shifted uncomfortably, "Poppycock. You tell me this instant."

Nagihiko sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Rima…"

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't you Rima me. Now, Nagihiko."

Nagi's shoulders slumped in defeat. Why could he never say no to her?

"All I want for Christmas…is you."

SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN

"BUT YAYA WANTS IT!"

Kairi winced, trying to deal with his angry girlfriend, "Yaya, please. You have a bunch of stuffed animals already!"

Her eyes began to tear up, her lips that were set into a pout were trembling. Kairi panicked, glancing around. He suddenly caught sight of a lit-up window, an idea forming in his mind.

"You better not cry, Yaya," he said sternly, though he was still nervous that she'd do the opposite.

She crossed her arms, obviously irritated, "Why?"

"Because," he explained softly, "Santa Claus is coming to town. And he knows when you're being naughty or nice."

He breathed a sigh of relief as that effectively turned the girl's attitude around.

"Yaya will not cry! I'm a good girl," Yaya shouted at the top of her lungs, then turned to her again-wincing boyfriend, "You think he heard me?"

SANTA BABY

"Forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. And I don't mean on the phone. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney…tonight," Utau finished the song, her voice sultry. Her fans cheered, and some of them threw roses up at her. She bowed, smiling broadly at her adoring crowd.

She exited the stage, feeling spent. Concerts always tired her out, but she loved the energy she received while performing.

Arms soon wrapped around her, bringing her in against a hard chest, "Hey, babe."

Utau giggled before turning in Kukai's arms to swat him, "Stop that. What'd you think?"

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before answering, "Wonderful, of course. Except for the last song."

She pouted, eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

He grinned mischievously, pulling away from her, and kneeling down before her, "Because, the only one who will get you a ring is me."

WINTER WONDERLAND

Rima did not like being outside when it was cold. In fact, she despised it. She especially hated the snow. She just couldn't understand people who liked taking walks outside when it was snowing. Why would she go through the trouble of getting wet and freezing her feet off, just for a walk?

"Hey, Rima, want to go for a walk through the snow with me? And maybe we can even build a snowman."

She was about to tell Nagihiko to piss off, when he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Pretty please?"

'Well,' she thought, hurrying to get on all her snow clothes while an amused Nagihiko stood watching, 'I guess a walk in the snow can't be all that bad.'


End file.
